Pretending to Be Oblivious
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Zoro is famous for getting lost. Sometimes, although rare, he is able to get where he wants. However, when this happens, he decides to go the wrong way. There's a reason why. unrequited Zoro-Sanji.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The crew had landed on a new island, and Nami announced that it will take three days for the log to fill up. The island was small, so hopefully if Zoro were to get lost the crew could find him easily. There was an amusement park similar to the one in Shabondy. So Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook ran toward the roller coaster and the gigantic Ferris Wheel poking its head from the tall forests. Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Robin strolled to the market place to restock or find something interesting. Zoro also headed for the market place, but instead of going left-like he should have-he went right.

-.-.-

Three days had passed and Zoro spent most of his time in the wilderness. He gave up searching for the bar because he concluded that the whole city moved away. He woke up to the sound and the feel of birds picking at his hair. He shook his head to get rid of the birds and stretched his back. It was the third day, so the log must be finished recording. The swordsman gathered his swords and headed deep into the forest. He thought this was the best shortcut to the ship.

All he had to do was walk straight until he found a crooked tree with a robin's nest. He then needed to turn left and walked on to the edge of a cliff. He slid down eight meters down and stopped halfway, and climbed sideways to the left. When he found an opening with sleeping pelicans, he slid all the way down. Turn right and there should be the Thousand Sunny.

Strangely, it was the best shortcut. When he spun around (he turned left, so he needed to turn all the way around), there was the Straw Hats' pirate ship waiting near the shores. When he approached the beach, there were no footsteps in the sand. He was the first one there.

When he realized this, he stopped walking. He glanced up at the Thousand Sunny, and then turned away from it. This time-then again how many times had he said this-he was going to pretend to be lost. But pretending to be lost when one was originally lost was equivalent to trying to fail a multiple-choice test when one didn't know the answers in the first place. For the first few minutes, he forced himself to go in many places but he ended up near the Thousand Sunny. After a while his body naturally returned to its horrible directional sense and wondered into a fish market.

As he glanced around absentmindedly at the freshly caught fish, he recalled to the days when he started this pretending game. It started when Zoro was a day late and everyone was in frantic, trying to search for him (then, Zoro didn't know that there was a scheduled meeting date).

To his disdain, the idiot cook found him first. Of course they shouted a string of curses, provocative criticisms, and stupid nonsense. Finally, Zoro yelled, 'screw it' and headed toward the wrong direction. Sanji had enough with Zoro and grabbed him by the arm and yanked the reluctant, shouting swordsman to the right way. It embarrassed Zoro because he felt like a punished kid being dragged away by the ear. This happened quite a few times, but gradually Zoro stopped complaining. Instead he began to _fake_ complaining. If he complained and dug his feet in the dirt so their pace slowed down, Sanji's hand slid down and land in Zoro's hand.

Zoro didn't realize it then, but he had a pinch of interest in the cook. Over the weeks, his feelings toward the cook blew up like a balloon, and it was ready to burst. However, he only allowed the balloon to blow up until its skin was as thin as a silk thread. He never dared to pop the balloon and let its feelings be told.

What if the cook was really a ladies' man and hated men? What if he reacted disgustingly towards people like him? If this was true, this tiny, miniscule, and wonderful intimate moment would come to a stop. The cook might become hostile towards him. But if he did confess and Sanji didn't act repulsively, or rather embraced it, something might evolve from there. It was a _might_; it wasn't a definite answer.

"There you are, you stupid mosshead!"

Zoro turned to the voice calling his nickname. The cook looked pissed off and exhausted. Zoro scoffed at the cook's exaggerated anger. He was being easy this time (he was actually on the complete opposite side of the island). The swordsman twisted his lips to get himself ready for a barrage of insults. Instead, the cook latched his hand on Zoro's long sleeves and began pulling him.

"If I've known that you'll end up here, I would've stayed!" Sanji almost broke his cigarette in half for snarling too much.

Zoro dug his heel in the dirt, and this caused Sanji to let out animalistic growl.

"Will you stop that?"

"That's what happens when you only train your legs." Zoro mumbled loud enough for Sanji to hear.

Sanji cursed in a million different ways as he gave a strong yank. Zoro finally moved when the cook's hand held his. As the cook walked in quick strides while yelling at Zoro, the swordsman yelled back with a hint of apathy. His words didn't have any meaning compared to the cook's fiery anger. All he cared was that he was holding hands with Sanji. Their verbal fights, and their time holding hands, lasted until they reached the Thousand Sunny.

Sanji let go of Zoro's hand first, and headed to the kitchen. Zoro was left alone for a brief second to allow himself to squeeze his hand, feeling the places where the cook had touched. He smiled a sweet smile as he remembered the gentle warmth. Then Luffy tackled Zoro and teased him, always ruining the romantic moment.

One day Sanji might admit he liked him, but until that day arrived, Zoro would keep silent and pretend to be oblivious.

**The End**


End file.
